1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement device for determining at least one process variable with at least one sensor element for measuring the process variable and with at least one electronic component, the sensor element being connected to the electronic component via at least one electrical conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern process and automation engineering, to monitor and determine process variables, measurement devices are used which generate a measured quantity which is dependent on the process variable which is to be measured. The measured quantity is generally an electrical signal which is accessible for evaluation and further processing. The process variables are, for example, the flow rate, the pH value, the liquid level or the temperature of a medium.
These measurement devices of the prior art generally have at least one sensor element which generally comes into contact or interacts with a process medium and is used for the actual measurement, and at least one downstream electronic component which, optionally, controls the measurement of the sensor element or evaluates or further processes the measurement signals of the sensor element. For the connection between the sensor element and the electronic component, in the prior art, generally wires of the sensor element are soldered to the electronic component. Afterwards, the electronic component and the sensor element are pushed together in order to form the measurement device with other components or a housing, etc. Pushing together partially flattens or kinks the wires and solder sites can even break. In this way, high scrap rates can arise in the production and/or maintenance of the measurement devices under consideration here. This is especially problematical in those measurement devices which are assembled more than once, therefore in the initial production, and when they must be disassembled and assembled repeatedly due to their use. This applies, for example, to sensor elements which, depending on the application, have only a short service life, for example, in sensor elements for pH measurement.